tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Valvolux Festival: Day 1
Log Title: Valvolux Festival, Day One Characters: Delusion, Imager, Incognito, Windblade, Vigil, Knightmare, Takedown, Spike Location: Valvolux Date: October 30, 2018 TP: Dominicons TP Summary: It's a giant party in Valvolux, and everybody is in costume! Category:2018 Category:2018 Category:Dominicons TP Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''The area around the gates of Valvolux has been transformed. Signs of recent battle have been alternately covered or illuminated with thousands of colorful floating lamps. Vendors have set up stalls alongside the city streets, showing off and selling wears of various levels of craftsmechship. A stage has set up and musicians from across the planet (and a few offworlders) are taking turns entertaining the masses with a variety of music. A jovial, festive atmosphere has overcome this war-torn populace.' An exotic dancer moves through the crowd, her arms in the air as she sinuously moves in time to the music. Her face is hidden behind a serpentine mask, although aficionados of this sort of things will recognize the moves as originating in the rougher parts of the Dead End in Polyhex. Still, there can be beauty born of suffering, and this dancer brings with her some of the small joy that can be found even in desperate circumstances. For anyone that might've actually /seen/ this Grumpy Cat show up, they might've had a bit of a double take going, as a large series of crates seemed to shuffle around behind it, wobbling around precariously. However now that that's been done, the Earth animal known as a 'cat' has been showing off and posing for any sort of pictures. Occasionally, it has leapt up onto the vendor tables to examine things more closely. Interestingly enough, the 'cat' is so light that it seems to not bother any of the delicate items about. Right now, said 'cat' peruses a vendor of bottles. Its frowning face opens up, and a voice is heard that is much....greater...than the small frame might hold. "ME-OHW. I AM A CAT. I SHALL NOW PUSH THINGS OFF OF THIS TABLE." The 'cat' pretends to swat at a bottle, though not touching it. "I HATE MORNING CYCLES." There's a vaguely mech-shaped outline meandering about the festival area, never lingering long in one place. Sometimes, it flickers out of view, only to flicker back in moments later. Knightmare s... simply standing to one side, quiet for the moment as her 'costume' glows around her.. her head turning to watch the on-goings. The mech-shaped outline catches the dancer's attention, and she wiggles over to investigate. "Hi there, tall, transparent, and mysterious," she purrs. "Welcome to Valvolux." She does a sinuous dance around the cloaked figure. "What brings you to our environs?" She lowers one arm as the other rises, continuously in slinky motion. Grumpy Cat looks over to the supports of the vendors booth and tries to climb, its body stretching out a surprising distance. Longcat is long. Climbing up the supports up onto the awning, the Grumpy Cat peeks its head down through the top of it...though it didn't seem to have a hole up there. It eyes another vendor, in the middle of punching in a datapad, inputting commands with a finger. "Ceiling Cat is watching you tap." The Vendor sighs as the Grumpy cat saunters over to actually sit on his datapad, even as he tries to use it. "Will you at least buy something if you're going to pester like this?" He rolls his optics. The cat responds, "Pet my fuel tank." "That's..." There's a pause as the outline figures out a sufficiently mysterious reply for the dancer. Finally, he comes up with, "That's for me to know, and you to find out." A pseudo-James Bond stinger tune rolls out after the figure says his mysterious answer.... "Ooh," the exotic dancer coos to her mysterious cloaked new friend. "And how might I find that out, hmmm?" The dancer spins, moving rapidly to keep her focus on the outline of a Transformer with which she's interacting. "I'm not much of an interrogator," she admits, "but I do have powers of persuasion." She slips into a seductive dance, her expression hidden behind her mask but her crimson optics sparkling. Wednesday Addams emerges from one of the alleys and begins to wander through the vendors, hands tucked behind her back as she looks at the wares on display. Meanwhile, a Ferrus Hound has broken free of its owner, and prances around the stalls, enjoying its own freedom. Grumpy Cat remarks, "I am at odds with canine creatures. Boo to you, Fie and Boo." The Ferrus Hound ignores the 'cat', and beelines straight over towards a suspicious stack of crates, sniffing at it eagerly. There's a long, awkward silence from the mech-shaped outline. He's frozen in place, like he just realized he's talked himself into a corner and has no way to get out of it. ' '"You could start by holding still," the outline suggests. He sounds like he's making an attempt at humor. "It's a little hard to concentrate with you spinning and whirling like that." GAME: Rattlestrike FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. "Mmmm..." says the exotic dancer. "Who says I want you to concentrate?" she asks, still wriggling and writhing to the music. She leans closer, not quite touching the outlined figure but definitely invading his space. "What if I like you distracted? Tonight is not a night for focus and attention. Tonight is a night for frivolity and fun. So tell me - can you dance like no one is watching you?" Wednesday Addams strolls over to the Grumpy Cat. She reaches into a pocket in her dress and produces a dead mouse, which she offers up to the creature. The White Knight starts to make her way around the festival, moving around the crowds.. the golden glow from her 'costume' making her stand out rather throughly and somewht like a mobile bright glowstick in the darkness , her head shifting and scanning the crowds as she nods to the few Valvolux she recognize them. "I would rather not be distracted," the outline says curtly. "Yes, I can dance like no one is watching me. Would you like to see?" The Grumpiest Cat of them all, regards the oddly large, and definitely not proportionally proper humie for a moment, then casually ignores her in quiet judgement.....that lasts for a few moments before the definitely an Earth feline starts to play and flop around, its eyes getting big as it kicks feet and makes some sort of vocalization. The box of crates starts to snicker, and then in only a few moments, it starts to laugh...loudly. The Ferrus Hound yips and runs. " Haa haha ahahahahahaa!" The Grumpy Cat seems to pause in its activities as the box of crates laughs. "I'd like to see, but can I, really, with your oh-so-mysterious invisibility cloak? If you're attempting to win the costume contest, you certainly have a unique angle." The dancer hops backward twice, giving Mr. Outline some breathing room. "Show me your moves," she challenges her transparent friend. "I'll try to keep up." Behind her serpent mask, the dancer winks an optic as she crosses her arms behind her back. "Very well," the outline says, and... vanishes completely. ''' '''A few moments later, the empty air where the outline had been asks, "What do you think?" There is a profusion of vendors and exhibitors here. Many of them are local, showing off parts and gadgets and even the occassional weapon (though those are supposed to be disabled). Banners and fresh paint brighten the city, and everybody is apparently in some kind of costume. The exotic dancer bounces on the balls of her feet and claps. "That was marvelous!" she gasps. "Invisible dance - now, that's true innovation!" Her optics twinkle teasingly. "The true antithesis of interpretive dance - a dance that can have no interpretation. I bow to you, Clear Sir!" She makes an elaborate and serpentine bow, flowing down and up like some sort of water sprite. "Can you do any other effects aside from invisibility?" she asks curiously. Spike , is not in costume. It's not like he's a spoil sport. It's just that he's in pure observer mode. He looks around, in awe and wonder, sticking close to his friend. JUST when you think you're getting the hang of this wondrous planet, something like this throws you a serious curveball. One of the vendors frowns at the Mini-Con in the fleshie costume. As if the cat wasn't bad enough… The White Knight makes her round of the festival area and finally heads towards the stage as the current group providing entertainment finishes it's act and steps up upon it before she turns back towards the main area. A moment's pause before the glow around her /flashes/ brightly, lighting up the entire area for a brief moment before a clear thump echoes behind it as a large staff appears in her hand and the end strikes the ground, "Your attention, wanderers, adventurers, warriors... and the handful of those already drunk!" Even her voice has changed, a cheerful tone to it as she scans around, "As was suggested and approved, this night we will be having a costume contest, with a prize to be shared at the end! For those who wish to particpte please step forward and present yourself!" Wednesday Addams puts the dead mouse back her pocket and pulls out a large loop of yarn. With a few quick twists and pulls, she forms a spiderweb shape with it, somehow, and shows this to the cat. "I'm afraid not," the disembodied voice says cheerfully. "It's all I have going for me. To answer your initial question, I'm here to see the sights and unwind. Are you satisfied?" Spike smirks to himself, looking over at the costumed participants. He reaches into his pocket and summons a flask. He takes a sip or two of bourbon and puts said flask away, looking around with a gobsmacked expression. "So awesome..." The box of crates sort of....shuffles and reorganizes itself. Grumpy Cat immediately loses interest in Wednesday again, as if she were beneath notice...again. The tiny Earth creature starts to slowly saunter towards the stage....and then approaches the vendor stall's gate, and sits. The cat just sits there expectantly. After about five minutes, the vendor sighs and opens the stall door. Grumpy Cat shifts a little as if deigning to /consider/ to go out of the stall. "Come on, Come on, I got shanix to make!" Grumpy Cat does not move. The Vendor lets go of the stall door, and returns to his table. Grumpy Cat slips through at the very last moment, deciding finally to go out. The Cat passes past Spike, all tail and posture, then steps forward to the assigned costume judging area wordlessly. Its teeny! The exotic dancer's expression is masked, but her voice is full of humor and warmth. "Quite satisfied," she says, sounding pleased. She glances towards the stage as the White Knight makes her showy announcement. "Are you going to participate in the costume contest?" she asks. "It would be a riot if you won." She chuckles, lowering her arms but still moving slightly in rhythm with the music. She turns slightly, distracted by Grumpy Cat's antics. "I would rather not. Spotlights are something I'd like to avoid if possible. I might watch, though." The disembodied voice remains disembodied, but it's remained in the same place all this time. Dominicon The White Knight says, "Why... did I agree.. to this.. < mutters >" Dominicon Wednesday Addams says, "You get to be a knight in shining armor." Dominicon I'm Rattlestrike says, "I'll participate to get people moving, although don't pick me, of course." Wednesday Addams puts away the cat's cradle and heads towards the stage. She pauses near Rattlestrike and the invisible mech, tilting her head. "And what is this?" she asks. Spike looks on and shakes his head, "Wow..." he whispers to himself - amazed at what at least looks like stuff VERY close to human Earth culture is being displayed on Cybertron. The White Knight waves her heavy staff in the air, "Come now? You face down evil every day! Step forward, Gentlemen and Ladies.. and the rest of you! Dare to be stupid for a night and throw caution to the wind!" She rests her staff back on the ground and waves a hand at the few who have stepped forward, "Or shall the prize to go these braze Sparks who have bravely stepped forward?" A stack of crates rattles and shifts, actually somehow moving around a corner towards the clearing for the costume judging. Meanwhile, the tiny housecat that Spike may recognize as the memetacular Grumpy Cat just sits there by herself, occasionally licking a paw or looking self-satisfied. GAME: Rattlestrike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. The exotic dancer nods. "I can understand that," she allows. "Although, obviously, I'm someone who likes a little attention." She winks at her invisible friend, and then starts to walk towards the stage, swinging her hips like the bell of a church. When Wednesday joins them, she looks over and smiles. "Who are you supposed to me?" she mutters. "Someone from Earth culture, I'm guessing?" She looks around. "Look -- that one dressed up as Spike Witwicky. We're going really obscure tonight, aren't we? Now all we need is someone dressed up as Laserbeak to kidnap him..." "I'm a serial killer," Wednesday Addams deadpans, "they look just like everybody else." She gives Rattlesnake an arch look. "You seem to be having fun." As part of the crowd of observers, a strange looking costume is seen. A four-armed Femme of black with sickly green highlights, and a large rattan-style hat. She disappears into the crowd, not staying for the contest. At the Knight's challenge, a sultry voice emerges from the crowd, "Well, since my halfwit brothers aren't here..." And in strides the Goddess of Death herself, or rather a Cybertronian that looks like her anyway, complete with the crown of antlers and that certain saunter that the actress has. When she makes eye contact with the knight, she gives her a wink and stands with the others entrants. The White Knight stamps her staff again after a moment of recovery, chuckling at the antics of 'Hela', a gong echoing through the festival area just after a few Valvoluxian's step forward to join the line as well... nothing too fancy but considering what they have to work with are well done costumes. "Ah more brave Sparks have stepped forward to shine in the dark of this night!" Another stamp of her staff and a wide circle appears in near where the contestants stand, and the staff points at Rattlestrike, "And the Primes choose you to stand forward first and show off what you are first." Another, smaller Valvoluxian is wearing robes and carrying a scythe. He looks down at his costume, looks at Hela's, and sighs. He gets in line as well, but he doesn't look very confident about it. Rattlestrike's optics flash in excitement as she hops on stage in one crisp, fluid motion. She gestures to the band, and as they play she winds across the stage in a sinuous dance. She is definitely doing that 'I don't have that elaborate a costume so I'll just win with sexy' thing that brings hate from cosplayers who actually work on their look. Nonetheless, most would have to admit she IS at least a skilled dancer, at least in the 'Polyhex bar backroom' kind of way. Wednesday Addams steps up behind the Valvoluxian Death and leans forward to talk to him. "I don't suppose you're visiting Grandmama tonight," she says. The invisible mech remains out of sight, and hopefully out of mind, as he makes his way closer to observe the contest going on. Some other festival-goers might bump into him, considering he can't be seen. Tiny Death looks up at Wednesday, holding his scythe in a three-fingered claw hand. "Grandmama?" he asks, clearly not getting the reference. "A relative," Wednesday explains. "She's old, and likes communing with demonic forces to pass the time." "Oh!" Tiny Death says. "I like shootin' Decepticons... especially ones that threaten my city!" He holds up his non-scythe hand, that's actually a built-in triple-barrel cannon. Wednesday Addams nods. "Murder can be fun, too," she agrees. Hela smiles wickedly at Wednesday, "Murder is always fun, if you do it right darling." She chuckles and glances over at the Knight. Tiny Death nods slowly, looking from Hela to Wednesday. "Well, maybe not murder, now. I mean, killing in battle is one thing. I mean, I don't think I'd kill a Decepticon if he was helpless in front of me..." He's so not selling this 'Death' thing very well. Wednesday Addams nods. "It's just not the same if there's no torture involved." Tiny Death nods again. "Right, that's what.... wait, what?" He looks up sharply, the hood of his robe falling back slightly to reveal a constered-looking red face surrounded by a blue helmet. "You guys are just... in character, right?" Rattlestrike finishes her dance, and then moves to the center stage, bowing and soaking up the applause and catcalls. She then points to Hela, gesturing for her to replace Rattlestrike on the stage and show off her look. Hela's cape flares dramatically as she ascends the stage, and she looks disdainfully at Rattlesnake as she looks at the crowd, "I, for those of you unaware, am Hela, firstborn child of Odin and /rightful/ heir to Asgard. Oh, and the Goddess of Death." She smiles slightly, conjuring a green ball of energy in her hand as she then looks around the crowd, "Any questions?" Tiny Death's attention is wrested back to the stage. "Wow," he mutters. "Where do I sign up?" Rattlestrike claps from the side of the stage, appearing to take it well that Hela definitely stole her thunder. "Bravo!" she yells from the sidelines. "You're killing it!" Really, Rattlestrike? Really? Wednesday Addams offers Tiny Death a quill and some parchment. Tiny Death frowns up at Wednesday Addams, clearly not sure what to do with the writing utensils...especially since he essentially lacks fingers. The White Knight stays standing on stage, internally sighing at Rattlestrike's antics before she watches Hela's act and rolls her optics just a bit behind her facemask. The staff rises and falls again before pointing to the next in line, one of the Valvoluxian's. Hela leaves the stage, but when she passes the White Knight, leans in and whispers something to her before she goes, chuckling a bit. Clearly, someone did not get the memo about a costume party. Then again, to look at him, one might have to wonder if perhaps the new arrival might not be blending a bit of Superman and Wild West, what with the red-and-blue (with hints of gold) duster-esque look. For that matter, some might think he looks a little like Hot Rod, albeit a more grown-up version of him. But into view Incognito comes,pausing at the display before him and arching an optic ridge slightly. The White Knight chuckles softly at Hela's words and wves a hand to hurry her along, "We shall have to see, won't we?" The next contestant is one of the Valvoluxians... this one dressed is dressed in a variety of colors and just energeticlly struts around before heading off the stage, "Uhm... Okay. Nice effort?" She then looks to the contestants and points at the Adams. "Your up." Wednesday Addams steps up onto the stage. "My name is Wednesday Addams," she declares. "My hobbies are disinterring the dead, torturing my brother, and homicide." She reaches behind her back and produces what looks like the ends of jumper cables, then touches them together to produce a nice, fat spark. The White Knight can't help but chuckle at that 'performance' from Wednesday Addams. She looks around agian.. and moves through the last few Valvoluxians that were part of the contest, all giving their best but none truly shining out much besides their enthusiansim. Finally the White Knight looks arond and points to a small table that was sitting unobstrusively to the side, "Now that all have shown thier more wild sides... please place your votes for the winner in that box!" She pauses as if remembering something, "The prize that has been fronted is a small supply of energon.. as well as a choice of... dates.. with one of the Dominicons of the winner's choice." The White Knight strikes her staff again, "And this ends the contest! The Festivities will go on for a few more days!" She starts to turn away to wakl off before she pauses and looks back, "Oh.. and the winner is a tie! Hela, the Goddess of Death has tied with Wednsday Addams.. the very off human sociopath! The prizes will be delivered at the end of the festival!" Log session ending at 23:28:11 on Tuesday, 30 October 2018.